1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to systems and methods for stimulating sensory perceptions including visual, aural, olfactory and tactile senses for purposes of mental and physical stimulation and therapy, relaxation and entertainment. The invention is further directed to multisensory systems for stimulating visual, audio and olfactory senses through enhanced visual presentations, monitored and selected audio inputs and monitored and selected olfactory inputs.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Systems have been created for purposes of sensory stimulation not only for enhanced entertainment reasons but for purposes of therapy for the release of stress as well to improve body functioning. Other concepts with respect to sensory stimulation have dealt with creating enhanced visual system displays, audio variations and/or olfactory inputs to create different moods for one or more persons subjected to such systems. By way of example, in the entertainment industry, basic visual systems have been modified to create three dimensional imagining to make visual presentations more realistic. Other variations of image projection include creating multiple lighting and strobing effects of image presentation in order to stimulate an individual""s mind as it is responses to different colors, shades, light intensities and sequences, all for purposes of stimulating an individual""s response to what is visually perceived.
As with changes in visual stimuli, changes in audio stimuli can also have an effect on an individual""s feelings, mood and health. Dynamic audio presentations tend to increase heart rate and biorhythm functioning whereas more melodic softer or quieter audio presentations tend to create a soothing effect on individuals.
By combining different audio programming with visual presentations, the movie industry has attempted to change the manner in which people become involved while viewing a film. In some prior art presentations it has been proposed to provide aromatic essences which are released into a theater to combine with the visual and audio presentations to achieve yet a higher degree of individual involvement with the presentation of a film. A further stimulation includes providing movement or vibration of seats in theaters to further stimulate the individual through a sense of touch or through a sense of bodily orientation which changes as the visual and audio presentations change. By combining numerous sensory inputs a heightened interaction can be established between individuals and a programmed presentation.
To date, however, most multifaceted sensory stimulation systems have been provided in the entertainment industry for purposes of stimulating the senses of an audience. Such systems are not only costly and complex, they are also not adequate for use with specific individuals. Thus, there is a need to provide individualized sensory stimulation systems which utilize multiple sensory inputs which can be varied according to an individual and to an individuals response to such stimulation. Such sensory stimulation systems can be used not only for purposes of entertainment but, more importantly, for purposes of mental and physical therapy to reduce stress, relieve headaches, including in migraine cases, reduce tension to relieve high blood pressure, to alter moods in order to create a more beneficial and alert mental status for a given individual and/or for purposes of relaxation, mind stimulation and the like, all which can have a positive mental and physical effect on an individual.
The present invention is directed to a multisensory stimulation system and method of use of such a system which is specifically designed to overcome the shortcomings of prior art stimulation systems and which is particularly adapted for individualizing sensory stimulation. The system includes a primary housing which is articulated on a support so as to be selectively alignable with an individual who is seated relative to the housing. In a preferred embodiment, the individual is seated on a contoured reclined seating device so that the individual is physically relaxed when the system is in use. In some embodiments, the seating device may be provided with heat exchange elements to supplement sensory stimulation through heat and cold therapy or the seating device may be provided with vibrating transducers or other devices for tactile purposes or for adding massage therapy and stimulating sensory touch response for an individual when using the system of the invention. Although not disclosed in the preferred embodiment shown in the drawings, further modifications could be made to the system such as to reorient the seating device and/or the sensory stimulation system to generate further sensory responses of an individual during the use of the system of the invention.
The housing is designed with a viewport generally at one end thereof which viewport is designed such that an individual""s eyes, nose and ears are generally directed into the housing and so that ambient light, sound and the like does not effect the individual. The viewport communicates visually with a main optical assembly mounted within the housing. The main optical assembly includes a plurality of reflective surfaces which are used to reflect light and images in a plurality of patterns to create varied visual effects. Light and images entering the main optical assembly are provided by one or more monitors or image projectors which are also mounted to the housing. Such monitors may be computer controlled monitors allowing presentation of specific programming from a data base or disc. Both preprogrammed and updated programming can be used to optimize the efforts of sensory stimulation for each individual utilizing the sensory stimulation system. In some embodiments, the monitor may be in the form of image projectors including television screens with are connected to an appropriate video input such as a video cassette, CD or DVD player so that prerecorded visual programs can be played through the monitor to an individual using the system.
The monitor is mounted on a frame within the housing so that the light and images therefrom are directed into the main optical assembly such that the light and images must be reflected from a plurality of reflecting surfaces before being transmitted for viewing to the viewport. This multi-reflection of light and images within the main optical assembly creates a three dimensional and floating effect to the images viewed within the housing.
To further change the visual characteristics of any program being presented by the internal monitor, secondary light sources and light controllers may be mounted to the housing and allowed to communicate within the main optical assembly to create secondary images or light patterns which border the primary or main images issuing from the monitor. The secondary optics one separately attached to one of the exterior panels of the main optical assembly and communicate through an optical lens port in which a Fresnel lens is mounted. An inlet end of the secondary optical assembly is in open communication with a portion of the screen of the monitor which is not utilized to create the main or primary image display. In this respect, the monitor screen is mounted such that only a portion of the monitor screen is communicated directly into the main optical assembly such that portions around the perimeter of the main screen or image display are not communicated directly into the main optical assembly but are available for transmission into the main optical assembly after passing through one or more of the secondary optical assemblies.
In the embodiment disclosed in the invention a single secondary optical assembly will be disclosed, however, it should be noted that a plurality of such assemblies may be used in accordance with the teachings of the present invention.
The inlet end of each secondary optical assembly communicates with a portion, normally an exterior or corner portion, of the monitor such that light from such portion enters a reflective interior of a secondary housing. A portion of one sidewall of the housing includes a shutter which is mirrored on its inner surface so as to form a reflective surface when the shutter is closed with respect the sidewall of the secondary housing. When the shutter is opened, a light source mounted exteriorly thereof can be used to direct light or pulses of light into the secondary housing and toward the Fresnel lens which is generally mounted at an angle relative to a primary axis of light coming from the monitor. An end portion of the secondary housing includes a plurality of angled mirrored surfaces for further reflecting light coming from the monitor at an angle toward and through the Fresnel lens. Therefore, the interior of the housing of the secondary optics assembly forms a mirrored tunnel extending between border portions of the monitor to the Fresnel lens.
The primary light source associated with the use of a shutter assembly is a blacklight source which is mounted in front of a reflector which directs the blacklight towards the Fresnel lens when the shutter is opened, such as by a servo or a solenoid mechanism which can be regulated in its timing sequences to pulse or slowly open and close the shutter to allow the blacklight to pass through the Fresnel lens into the main optical assembly. The blacklight is used to make visible flourescent lacquered images which are selectively applied on the reflective or mirrored surfaces on the interior of the main optical assembly. Under normal conditions and with the shutter closed such flourescent lacquered images can not be seen, however, upon opening of the shutter and activation of the blacklight source, the images become brilliant and are reflected off the additional reflective surfaces within the main optical assembly.
A further effect may be achieved by also mounting a strobe light adjacent the shutter and exteriorly of the mirrored tunnel of the secondary optic system. In this manner, when the shutter is opened, the strobe lighting may also be introduced into the main optical assembly through the Fresnel lens.
In the preferred embodiment, the Fresnel lens is convex from or toward the main optical assembly.
The system also incorporates audio speakers which are mounted adjacent the mask or headphones through which different audio outputs can be provided from essentially any exterior source of audio supply such as a conventional tape or disk player amplifier or the like. In addition, sounds can be routed through or from a computer or Digital Signal Processor (DSP) to create computer generated or enhanced sounds that can be varied to obtain different audio responses impressions to an individual utilizing the sensory stimulation system of the invention.
A further component of the sensory stimulation system of the invention is an aroma control system. The aroma system includes a plurality of essence containers which are mounted within the main housing. One or more pumps are provided to direct pressurized air through inlet tubes into the essences containers. Outlet tubes carry essences which have been defused or entrained into the air flow from the pumps toward a venturi which is mounted adjacent to the mask of the housing. The tubes extending from the essence bottles to the venturi are directed with at least some vertical component when the housing is in its normal use position such that any condensed essence returns to the essence containers or bottles by gravity.
The venturi communicates with a source of fresh air supply which includes a pre-filter and fan assembly which conducts outside fresh air toward the center of the venturi and toward an evacuation outlet provided in a collar portion of the mask. In this respect, the fresh air is directed through the venturi and entrains the aroma from the essence bottles therein through the activation of pressure actuated valves mounted adjacent to the venturi. In some embodiments, separate pumps will be interfaced with the essence bottles as opposed to a single pump and a plurality of valves. The fresh air having the essences entrained therein is thereafter generated across the face of an individual so as to be easily included before the air is positively evacuated from the housing. In the preferred embodiment, the air enters an evacuation outlet adjacent the mark where the air passes through a filter in which any exiting aromatics are removed before the air is discharged to the ambient environment. The pumps which provide air through various inlet lines to the essences bottles are controlled utilizing valves operable in response either to manual input or to a computer controller such that the different essences can be supplied either by a predetermined program, by continuously upgrading a program if reactions of a person are being monitored and inputted as they experience the sensory stimulation system or manually controlled by a separate operator.
The sensory stimulation system of the invention further includes an exhaust fan mounted adjacent the monitor which draws cooling air past the monitor and discharges it on an opposite side of the housing from the viewport.
Control of the various elements of the invention may be accomplished manually through a control panel mounted to one side of the housing. In some embodiments computer actuated controls may be utilized to create an interaction delivery system such that pre-programming may be updated or changed depending upon a person""s responses. Responses may be based on biofeedback sensors, voice recognition devices, or other conscious or subconscious inputs to thereby enhance sensory simulation utilizing a variety of visual, audio and olfactory sensory actuators.
Utilizing the methodology of the present invention, an individual is initially seated on a chair in a somewhat reclined position after which an operator pivots the main housing on its support pedestal so that a mask at one end thereof is positioned in surrounding relationship with the individual""s face. One or more handles may be provided for manipulation by the individual or an operator to ensure comfortable positioning of the mask and housing relative to the individual.
To stimulate the various senses, once the mask is correctly positioned, the programmer, a pre-programmed computer or a media playback device using pre-recorded media may be activated to control various sensory stimulation elements of the invention. By initially activating the visual input monitor, images are reflected off the multi-faceted mirror-like inner surface of the main optical assembly. Depending upon the types of images being projected or reflected, different responses are induced in the individual using the system. To further enhance the system, the secondary optics systems may be activated in which case the shutter associated with each secondary system is opened allowing the blacklight source to illuminate fluorescent areas which have been pre-applied to the various reflective surfaces within the main optical assembly such that additional reflective elements appear within the space of the primary optical assembly. As previously mentioned strobe lighting may also be introduced through the secondary optical assemblies at this time.
During the visual display further sensory stimulation may be affected by activation of the speakers or headphones through input from a sound system and activation of the aroma system may be accomplished either manually, by pre-programmed computer input or by playback of prerecorded media queues. When the aroma system is activated, pressurized air will be directed from the pumps through selected ports so that the air is directed to predetermined essence containers or bottles mounted within the housing. The essences entrained in the incoming pressurized air then pass upwardly through discharge conduits to a venturi mounted interiorly of the housing and upstream of the primary optical assembly and viewport or mask. A fresh air stream is introduced through the throat of the venturi and will open injection valves associated with the discharge conduits from the aroma assembly thereby entraining the various aroma essences within the air flow which then passes through the primary optical assembly and in close proximity to an individual so that the aromas can be inhaled prior to being evacuated through evacuation opening in a collar of the mask.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a multisensory stimulation system and method for use of such a system which allows an individual to be subjected to selected combinations of visual, audio, olfactory and other stimulates and wherein the visual inputs may be varied by the use of primary and secondary optic systems.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a multisensory stimulation system which can be utilized not only as an entertainment device but also as a therapeutical device wherein changes in visual, aural, olfactory, tactile and other stimulates can be used singularly or in various combinations to effect beneficial mental and physical response for an individual using the system.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a multisensory stimulation system and method wherein the system can be adjusted to suit substantially any individual and wherein the system may be controlled either by a separate operator, by pre-programmed inputs or by interaction feedback or combinations thereof in order to achieve optimal stimulation response for each individual.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a multisensory stimulation system which includes both primary and secondary image displays such that the secondary images can be activated independently of the primary images thereby causing a unique and exciting interaction therebetween wherein images that are reflected into a main optical chamber from either the primary or secondary systems will appear to float in infinite space or on different planes forming uniquely perceived patterns of a visual environment as viewed by an individual using the system.